Pheremone Dust: YARN version
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: inspired by a DA artwork done by Exvnir, and a few of his comment's conversations. Roman attacks a street vendor who sells a special variety of dust, the only problem aside from the robbery? the special dust is spilled directly on Jaune as he fends off Roman's attack. Little did jaune know how much of problem this would be. AU from "Jaune Arc's Pain", hilarity and shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**This little crack fiction was inspired by a conversation I saw on Exvinr's DA artwork of Guilty Desires, so credit goes to:**

**timmyres**

**Crescentphysco**

**Exvinr**

**I hope you all don't mind and should you want me to take this out, I will. I am kinda drawing on a few of Exy's ideas with the pheromone dust. Also taking the OC's from my story Jaune Arc's Pain. Is an AU from Jaune Arc's Pain.**

**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune was having a pretty good day.

He had finally gotten around to finishing that project that Obleck had assigned him, his grades were up, as were his combat scores. He went for a stroll on the town humming happily, he couldn't wait till his next spar with Cardin, everyone's constant coaching had really helped him along and he was confident that Cardin's smirking face would very quickly be used to mop the floor. Pyrrha had managed to convince team JNPR and RWBY to give him a hand. He had even begun to tap deeper into his aura, which was making him faster, stronger, and better in a myriad of ways.

"Maybe I should buy everyone a present as a thank you gift, I have a bit of Lien saved up…"

He sat down on a bench to ponder what to get everyone when he heard a gunshot and saw a dust store in front of him with a smoking hole. Despite not knowing what was about to happen, he ran forward to help.

* * *

The store owner clenched his eyes shut as he felt the heat from the blast sear his cheek.

"Tch, oh my." Roman Torchwick sighed before grinning and continuing, "Heh. Seems like I missed. What a waste of a perfectly good bullet. Oh well, I won't miss this time…" Roman pressed the tip of the gun a little closer to the store owner's face. He didn't notice Jaune sidle behind the door and prepare to fling it open.

"Word on the street is, you have a rare variant of dust with you. Rumored to have properties not normally found in other forms of dust." Roman said idly twitching the trigger on his gun, "Now, Why don't you just save yourself the trouble, and hand me the vial?"

The store owner glared but refused to move a muscle.

Roman shrugged and smiled, "Suit yourself then…"

The store owner squeezed his eyes in anticipation of the bullet sure to end his life.

"HOLD IT!"

"Hmmm?" Roman turned to see Jaune burst through the door.

"Stop right there!" Jaune cried with his finger pointed slightly up.

The other people in the store stared at him, including Roman and the store owner, ethereal sparkles danced around him. Roman almost laughed and swung his cane to blast Jaune out the door, but Jaune wasn't as slow or weak as before. He ducked and dashed forward, pulling out his sword to slice upwards. Roman ducked back and swung his cane only to have Jaune parry and riposte. The other people in the store began to back away as the store owner ducked under his counter. There battle heated up as Roman realized he was a decently skilled opponent.

"Get out of here! Go!" Jaune yelled as he held Roman in check.

That moment of distraction cost Jaune. The people ran out as Roman punched Jaune; though Jaune stumbled, Jaune didn't fall. He drew his shield out as Roman swung a kick and Roman kicked with a loud, 'CLANG'.

"GAH! STUPID BOY!" Roman cursed as his foot throbbed, his dress shoes weren't really made for kicking metal.

Jaune took the opportunity to charge his own leg with aura and kicked Roman out the window. Roman landed and rolled back, with a curse he aimed the can at Jaune and fired. Jaune eyes widened and he instinctively put his shield in front of him. The blast didn't hurt too badly but sure as hell did it move him. Jaune went flying back, instinctively wrapping himself in his white aura.

"NO THAT IS WHERE THE SPECIAL DUST IS LOC-"The storeowner tried to warn Jaune.

CRASH!

Jaune felt himself fly straight through the door and into the wall behind it. Right then he felt something like a bottle crash over his head and cover him in a slightly gooey liquid colored a dark and deep purple. He looked at his hand and saw the strange shimmering liquid dust sink into his skin as he drew his aura back in.

"What the heck?" Jaune wondered as he felt himself dry up.

Suddenly, new energy surged through Jaune and he got up and strode out the ruined room and kicked out the widow, "Want to try that again, Torchwick?"

Roman snarled and heard the sound of sirens approaching, "Maybe later, brat!"

He threw a red vial on the ground and a huge plume of red smoke covered the area. Jaune ran forward but by the time he got to where Roman had once stood the man was gone. Jaune looked around but the red smoke covered everything and he could barely see a foot around him.

"Dammit!" Jaune hissed.

He walked back into the store sheathing his sword and walked up to the store owner, "Sorry sir…"

"It's okay, my insurance covers robberies and theft, what happened to the bottle in there?"

"It landed on my head and shattered, then I was covered in the dust and it melted into my skin, next thing I felt is that I was dry. I really don't know after that, it was like I got an adrenaline shot. I feel stronger and more alert, maybe that was its effect?"

The owner sighed, "I didn't get a chance to study it; it was my only vial of the stuff, and I suppose your right…thank you for trying to help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

The owner smiled, "Nonsense, you did enough."

With that the owner shooed Jaune out of the shop.

* * *

Jaune felt something was off as he walked through the town, he kept getting these slightly odd stares from women as he walked down the street. When he walked into a weapons store, thinking of maybe getting a magazine for Ruby, he knew something was. He walked into the book section and immersed himself in reading, there was some pretty interesting stuff in the book.

"Hey handsome." Some complete stranger said.

Jaune thought she was talking to someone else so he didn't respond. Well at least he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he said, turning around to smile politely.

The woman had shiny dark blue –almost black- hair, and a 'curvy' figure. She was dressed in a business suit and had a dark pink shirt on. She was rather pretty but she was eyeing Jaune like he was a plate of food. Jaune glance next to him to make sure there were no other people.

"Who might you be, handsome?" She asked licking her lips.

"Um…what?" Jaune squeaked, feeling a more than a bit miffed at the situation.

Who the hell walks up to a stranger and calls them handsome? For no apparent reason?

She pressed up against him seductively, and whispered in his ear, "You heard me."

He panicked and pushed her off, "Um, lady, I don't know what you are doing, but I don't appreciate it!" he growled hotly.

"You will if you let me continue…" she offered still smiling, "Come on you don't like the way I look?"

She pout and rested her hands on Jaune's armor covered shoulders. Jaune brain went into something similar to a frenzy. Several emotions were running through his head. Panic, confusion, embarrassment, worry, fear, and even slight pride were at the forefront of the horde of emotions coursing through Jaune's body and mind. He shrugged off the woman's hands and ducked away before backing away with hands up.

Jaune blinked and yelled internally, 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!'

"Um…I am going now!" he said and bolted.

He ran a good distance and ducked into another store before peering around a corner and sighing in relief, he didn't see that lady anywhere and he almost slid down the wall in relief.

"Oh lord, that was awkward…" Jaune mumbled.

"Jaune? Is that you?" he heard someone call.

He turned and saw his lizard Faunus friend Lorenzo walking over from the back of the store, "Sup bro! How's life treating you Jaune?"

"Oh hey Lorenzo, you won't believe what just-"

"Excuse me?" said a feminine voice.

Jaune turned to find a girl about a year younger than him with fiery red hair wearing casual clothes and dark blue eyes. Lorenzo walked up to Jaune and watched in slight surprise.

"You had any plans later?"

"Um…excuse me?"

"I said did you have any plans later, sexy?" She said much more passionately and pressed against him, "I could use some company and you seem to be just myyy type…" the 'my' sounded like a purr.

Jaune mouthed 'what the hell' at Lorenzo.

'Want help?' Lorenzo mouthed back.

Jaune nodded frantically.

"Um…lady, he has plans with me, we are going to go…um…fishing! Yeah! Brotherly bonding stuff."

The red-head continued to rub herself against Jaune, "Awww…you sure you can't cancel?"

She threw a pout too, a good one. Her eyes got all doleful and wide, like she was hurt. Jaune was immune through, living in his hometown of Dorme, the small little girls used that look to get him to play with them. It was the most oddly infuriating thing. She tightened the grip on his jacket and Jaune panicked again, this was not how he had wanted his day to go so far. Why did all the weird stuff happen to him? He just wanted to get his friends a few gifts, was he not even allowed that by the cosmic forces that controlled the universe? Was that too much to ask?

Jaune backed away and waved his hands, "Nope, gotta go bye!"

He grabbed Lorenzo's wrist and ran like hell.

* * *

Jaune panted as he explained -in detail- the events of the weapons shop.

"Wait, wait, and wait. That happened already as in within the timespan of this day?" Lorenzo was completely shocked.

"Not even that long, try ten minutes, but yeah, and that lady was acting the exact same way!" Jaune explained.

"Wow, you don't seem any different. Any new cologne or something?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, I went out like I usually do, nothing different. I stopped a robbery, but those two people were nowhere near the scene, I am sure of that."

Lorenzo shrugged, "Eh, don't know what's wrong...maybe you should walk around other people and try to act like you don't know what's going on, don't worry, I'll walk you back to make sure no one crazy attacks you."

Jaune smiled weakly, "Much appreciated, I was simply trying to buy some gifts for my friends who are teachers really."

Lorenzo smiled, "A noble goal sir Jaune, don't worry this humble Faunus shall aid you!"

"Don't stir up too much trouble squire Lorenzo." Jaune chuckled as he patted Lorenzo on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Lorenzo protested.

* * *

Jaune was feeling really uncomfortable, and Lorenzo was at his limit. Why the hell was Jaune so ...popular (if that was even the correct way to describe it)? Lorenzo wasn't even getting stared at, yet he was freaked out by this to the point of want to run like hell. Jaune was trying to bury his face in a book, or at least look like it. He refused to even peek above the book, and he was holding it upside-down, not that it mattered to him, he was shaking fearfully.

Jaune leaned over, "Are they still staring?"

"If rape could be done with a look Jaune," Lorenzo murmured, "You would be the poster-child for it at this rate."

"Okay, that is it!" Jaune growled.

He slammed his book down and stalked out the door. Lorenzo opted to follow him. He decided that if Jaune was going anywhere, he would definitely need a hand. Some women began to move out of the store, but Jaune moved like the wind using his aura to help him shoot through the streets like a white storm.

"Where are you headed?" Lorenzo asked.

"Beacon. I am going to bed, hopefully this'll all blow over by the next weekend I get off...I mean come on, what the hell? I don't even know how this began!"

Jaune stomped off.

* * *

The dust owner had finally given his statement to the police and sat in his chair staring at his broken window, he would definitely need a new one. He remembered the description of the boy, but forgot to ask his name, he did though -on the other hand- manage to clean up the store relatively well.

"I wonder what that boy is up to right now..." He mused.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he reached the gates of the school.

Finally a break from the craziness in the city.

Jaune saw the rest of team VILT approach their leader. Isaac and Turner both waved, Velvet smiled timidly. Jaune sighed in relief, clearly he would get some normality here.

"Heya, just walking through the city with Jaune here. You wouldn't believe the day Jaune has been having."

Jaune sighed, "I swear, this has been going well until that stupid gun store. Now for some reason I am apparently irresistib-oof!"

That last bit was because Velvet quite literally tackled Jaune and was cuddling with him. Lorenzo looked horrified and the rest of the team were stunned. Jaune struggled and broke free to hide behind Lorenzo.

"Dude! What the hell is with her?" Jaune whimpered, "She can't also do that! I am nowhere near the city. Stop your girlfriend, Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo turned red, "One, she isn't my girlfriend (anyone could have caught the undertone of disappointment in that tone), two, I don't even know what is going on!"

"What are you talking about, you said you would protect me! You're smart figure this out!" Jaune cried as he dodged another tackle from Velvet, "Can someone please restrain her!"

Isaac and Turner grabbed her arms, "Velvet, please control yourself!" Isaac pleaded in desperation.

"But Jaune looks so…" she didn't finish her sentence, but leered –yes LEERED- at Jaune, who began to whimper and stumble back.

"Knock her out. Please." Jaune begged Isaac, desperation saturating his request.

With a nod and a sigh, Isaac chopped the back of her head and she went limp like a ragdoll full of sand. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, he slumped and sat on the floor. Lorenzo looked a bit peeved at his crush's actions, but he knew Jaune wasn't at fault. He crouched next to Jaune and rubbed his shoulder.

Lorenzo turned to him, "Okay Jaune, we need to get you to your dorm. Then I will go to Ozpin alright? We will help you out."

"Thank you. I am scared." Jaune whimpered, "I need protection….a body guard…That's it!"

He took out his scroll and began running his hands over the small tablet so that he could call the one person perfect for his case.

"Hey can you go to where I am about to tell you? …Yeah, I know I could just walk in but this is a bad emergency." Jaune said, "Meet me outside the school near the statue."

* * *

Ren was a man of practical things: science, logical, explanations. All of these things were necessary for him to believe that something was happening. He was also a man of intuition and trust, and he trusted Jaune –his team leader- wholly, so when he got the call from Jaune that something was wrong, he decided to listen to him. Ren lightly jogged over to where the statue was to see Jaune sitting on a bench head in his hands, and all the male members of Team VILT around him shifting nervously.

"Jaune! I got your message, what is the emergency?" Ren called out as he got closer.

"Oh thank dust! Ren I think you may want to sit down while I try to explain."

Ren took a seat and Jaune launched into a recounting of the events that had transpired, "I don't know if this is a fluke, maybe just a bug or something. Velvet was perfectly normal until she got close to me! The next thing she tackled me and cuddled with me like I was a giant plush toy or something! I don't know what to do…"

Ren wasn't sure what to think. On one hand Jaune was being serious. On the other hand, though Jaune was no doubt handsome, but the idea that any woman he came into close proximity with would immediately be attracted to him was hard to believe. Jaune could have been pranking him, but Ren very much doubted that Jaune would go through this much trouble for a prank. Aside from that, Jaune looked absolutely miserable and terrified, like a dog caught in the rain and unable to find a dry spot.

Ren took a deep breath, "Jaune, you have no reason to lie, I trust you, but…"

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me, ask Lorenzo! He will back me up."

Lorenzo nodded gravely, "It's true, I was scared of being even close to him with the hungry looks in those women's eyes."

Ren sighed, "Can I test this?"

Jaune wailed, "You want me to be trampled?"

"No, Jaune we take our teammates and see if this affects them, if not, I guess it was just a fluke and you are not in too much trouble, if it is I think Team VILT and my combined efforts can hold them at bay while we figure what could have happened and if there is a solution."

Jaune put a hand on his chin, "That is actually a good idea, Pyrrha is sensible and Nora practically your unofficial girlfriend."

"HEY." Ren barked, embarrassed

"Let's give it a shot."

Little did Jaune know exactly how much he would regret and wish he had never ever agreed to the plan that he himself had just set into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was apprehensive about the entire test, but he knew that if he could somehow attract Nora (a thought scary enough to make him want to run and never stop), Ren would have to believe him, and he needed Ren to stay safe. He often looked to Ren as a cooler older brother, someone with more skills and ability but more than willing to let Jaune spread his wings with a chance to lead.

"I am sorry, Ren." Jaune tried once again to get Ren to see he wasn't making this up, he really didn't want to push his bad luck, because it would deliver in spades.

"I know, I know, but seriously Jaune, if what you're saying is true, then we have no idea how large the effect is. We need to make absolutely sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, he really was hoping it wouldn't be bad news.

"Well how far away it can affect a person from, do you have any idea?"

Jaune thought back to when he was walking down the road and women at the other side stared at him, he gulped. That was scary enough of a distance.

"We live straight across from team RWBY, what if they are there, Ren this is suicide!" Jaune wailed.

"No Jaune don't worry, they all went the arenas." Turner said.

"How do you know that?" Ren said giving him a pointed look.

Turner went red, "I overheard Weiss talking about it…"

"Right," Isaac said, "Overheard…"

By this time they had reached the room. Jaune took a deep breath and subtly adjusted his shield and sword for an easier draw. Ren nodded and Lorenzo patted his shoulder. He walked in and looked to see Pyrrha and Nora chatting casually with each other. They both looked at him with a smile, at least until he noticed their eyes glazed over slightly.

"Uh hey Pyrrha, Nor-agh!" he said beginning to back away.

He didn't even make it a foot away before Pyrrha tackled him and squeezed him in a hug.

"Hello Jaune!" she rubbed circles on his chest plate with her finger, "How are you doing? Care to accompany me somewhere."

"HELP ME! REN! GUYS ANYO-mmph!" he cried before Pyrrha slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Aw, Jaune don't run away, I really think-" Pyrrha began to say.

Suddenly she was shoved aside by and exuberant Nora, "Hey Jauney…" she purred.

"Hey Nora I was talking to him!"

"Well I want to talk to him!"

The girls literally began to argue and Pyrrha moved so that she was seated on Jaune's abdomen while Nora was straddling his knees. Jaune began to wiggle out, only to realize he wasn't getting out of this without a miracle. He closed his eyes and thought of what he could do, from what soap operas and T.V. he had watched, he had a few minutes to think of a plan.

So Jaune did what he always knew best.

Keep it simple, stupid.

Jaune forced his way to his feet and bolted out the door slamming it shut. Ren looked at him as he pulled it closed and panted.

"Well, I guess you were telling the-"

*SHUNK*

Everyone stared at the red spearhead an inch from Jaune's head. Jaune gulped and ran behind Ren.

"Save me, Ren!" Jaune whimpered.

"Why do you need saving Jaune?" called a voice from down the hall.

It was Yang.

Jaune screamed in terror and bolted away from her, Ren dashed after him. Yang walked up and suddenly team VILT saw her eyes glaze over slightly. She licked her lips a hungry expression crossed over her face.

"Jaune seems to want some help…maybe he needs to calm down? I can help with that!" she shot after the retreating blonde in a flash of fiery aura.

A second later the door was broken open as an amazoness and a hammer-wielding girl appeared and said in unison, "Where is he?"

Lorenzo facepalmed, so much for keeping this controlled, "Dammit!"

* * *

Jaune was running and saw a bright light flash behind him.

Good idea, use aura.

He flooded his legs with aura and began to run like the ground was on fire behind him.

He looked behind him to notice the ground was beginning to smolder under the sheer heat of Yang's aura.

"OH COME ON!" Jaune wailed.

"Run Jaune, run!" Ren warned, "She is getting closer!"

"I already started using my aura! I can't go any faster!" He roared.

"Don't get mad at me!" Ren yelled.

"Sorry but I am under a lot of stre-ogh!" Jaune began to yell before someone open a restroom door and he ran face first into it.  
Jaune was in too much pain to do anything but curl into a small ball as he grabbed his face and wait as his aura began to work to heal him. Dante who had opened the door was staring quizzically at Jaune before realizing what had happened. His apology was cut short by Yang's arrival. She slammed into Dante and Ren, knocking both of them to the ground barely conscious. She grabbed Jaune by the scruff of his collar and began to drag him back to her dorm room at high speeds.

Jaune realized what was going on and began to struggle against her grip, "Yang, Yang! Yang, let go of me! Please!"

Yang grinned and pressed a hand to his mouth before she opened the dorm room and threw him on one of the lower beds. Jaune had barely gotten to his elbows before Yang gripped his wrists and loomed over him. She looked like she had stumbled across the most delicious meal ever made. Jaune would have bet money she was salivating behind that grin.

"Hello Jaune." She purred.

"Uh Yang, let me go…please?" he began to tremble.

"I would like to but I can tell your gonna run, so I can't do that." She murmured as she pressed her lips to his neck and began to kiss his neck.

Jaune thrashed and let out a noise that was a cross between a whimper, squeak, and a yelp, odd sparks of lighting sizzling through his nerves, "Yang you don't want to do thiaaaa- this you really don't um, I am sure you don't want this at all and gyaaaaah! Yeah, yeaghhh!"

"I don't believe that and even if it was true let me change your mind on the matter…don't worry, I'll do all the work." Yang purred as she bit down on Jaune's jacket zipper.

She pulled it down with her teeth and moved back to Jaune's neck. Jaune attempted to move but she pressed her forehead against his. He growled in frustration and relaxed.

'Calm down.' He thought 'Use your aura! If you don't have an opening, make one!'

The door was flung open by the other members of RWBY as they seemed to have just come back from training. They all stared at Yang who was still kissing Jaune's chin and Jaune who was struggling to escape. Ruby was the first to yell.

"YANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruby screeched.

Jaune noticed Weiss' and Blake's eyes glaze over, apparently Ruby's indignant rage was keeping her in reason. He began to thrash and began to focus on manipulating his aura.

"Oh hey little sis, could you just leave for an hour or two? I wanted to talk with Jaune…" she replied licking her lips.

Jaune aura flared out like a flashbang, startling Yang into loosening her grip. He shoved her off and flipped back onto his haunches before he launched himself at the window (as the door was occupied). He smashed through the glass and shielded his body by wrapping it in aura. He flipped twice and landed on the ground in a crouch. He glance back in fear and bolted away from their sight as quickly as he could. Ruby outrage gave way to shock and finally her eyes glazed over.

"You should have shared Yang." She reprimanded.

"Not going to!" Yang replied heatedly as she stalked out the door.

* * *

Jaune wished he could count his lucky stars, he needed to know how long his luck would hold out and how many saves he could count on. His feet pounded across the ground as he avoided everyone, he need to find a safe place. His eyes brightened as he sprinted towards the emerald forest. He wasn't going to go in, and god forbid that he go near the launch pads. He knew that no one in their right minds would go there, it was perfect to use as a hiding place.

He stopped as he reached the edge and fell to his knees and panted there for a minute, just letting the wind pass in and out of his lungs with every breath. He couldn't be damn to move, he wanted peace, and by god he wanted and would get a godforsaken minute of it! He sat there and his scroll beeped, he flipped it open and noticed he was getting a call Ren.

"Hello?" he asked, he knew those girls were more than willing to steal his scroll.

"Jaune turn off your scroll! It shows where you are located, shut it off NOW!" Ren hollered into the scroll.

Jaune hastily snapped his scroll shut and hit the power button. He waited for the power to turn off bbut it was taking too much time, it was shutting off too slowly. He knew it was too late he shoved his depowered scroll in his pocket and dashed away from the cliff. He jumped into a tree and decided to stay there for the rest of his life.

"Yep, no one will think to look up, I will be here for the rest of my life…" he muttered.

He heard someone call out his name from not too far away. He froze and carefully peered out from the tree's dense cover. He looked and saw a familiar flash of red hair. He squeaked and hid back in the tree. Not going to happen, he was going to stay right here and nothing except extenuating circumstances would change that!

*shunk*

Okay well extenuating circumstances had been achieved in record time.

He looked to his side and saw Pyrrha had thrown her spear an inch from his face. He gulped and shot out of the tree at high using his aura. He moved too slowly though and the spear caught the fabric behind his head and pinned him to a tree although at a much lower altitude. He grabbed the spear and yanked it out for the tree, unfortunately it also ripped off his hood. Screw the hood, he wanted to stay safe. He threw the spear sideways at Pyrrha and ran, unfortunately his fear through him off and he stumbled over roots and other objects. Pyrrha had no such handicap and closed in on Jaune.

She tackled him in a running tackle, Jaune had practiced grappling so he managed to spin and catch her arms. They tumbled and Jaune planted a foot on Pyrrha stomach and shoved, lifting her off him and breaking her hold. He shot up and away dashing through the forest, a sudden tug on his armor forced him back. He realized Pyrrha was using her semblance. With a frustrated grunt, he slashed the straps on his armor and dashed forward. Leaving his armor to fly backwards and hit his teammate which knocked her out.

Not that he knew, but to him ignorance was bliss at the moment.

* * *

Jaune broke through the tree line and stumbled onto the courtyard. He punched the ground as he fell and began to run inside; he need to find a locked room. Jaune ran inside the school and used his aura to jump into the shadowy rafters.

"Okay so long as I stay quiet and be careful I should be able to avoid detection." He whispered quietly.

He began to crawl along the rafters, confident in his ability to keep out of sight. Jaune had just reached the library when a familiar black ribbon began to wind around his torso and gag him as well. He almost fell off when a hand shot out and threw him back on the rafter. He saw the ribbon lead to familiar person's hand. He thrashed about and grunted as Blake came closer. He completely forgot that Blake had been the one to show him that rafters were a great place to hide if the need arose.

"I wouldn't make too much noise if I were you Jaune…" she murmured as she crouched over his bound form, "The rest are still looking for you make too much noise and I may have to accidentally drop you from here, do you think you can outrun all of them?"

She pulled the gag from his mouth and he immediately began hissing at her, "Blake you are not actually feeling attracted to me! Don't touch me and let me go!"

She chuckled, "I am pretty sure I can tell what I feel and as for the touching thing..." she licked her lips, "Good idea."

'FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K, FU*K,' Jaune swore in his head.

This was so NOT okay.

"Let me tell you why you are acting like this or doing whatever you are doing please, otherwise we'll both regret this and never even want to be within a mile of each other after this is over!" Jaune pleaded.

She ran a finger down his face, "You talk, I'll do the rest…" she purred.

"You're acting like Yang!" Jaune wailed loudly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied kissing his collar.

"It –ah- wasn't meant to –hah- be a compliment!" Jane tried not to react as shivers of what felt like electricity danced through his system from her lips.

'Okay this was getting ridiculous, okay it was already ridiculous but this is not the time for musing!' Jaune growled in his head.

He snapped his head back, coating the back of it in aura as he slammed it into the rafter, making it wobble. Black lets out a cat-like shriek of surprise and automatically unwinds Gambol Shroud on instinct throwing it into the wall to act like a holding point. Jaune now free, rolls off the opposite side from where Blake fell and swings off the rafter to wall jump into a roll that left him steady on the floor.

Huh. All that practice with Ren really did improve his agility and decision making.

He dashed inside the library and vaulted over the library counter and behind the librarian before crossing the small square in three strides and vaulting over the counter again. He shot off towards the back of the library hiding in the history text section. Right afterwards, Blake walked in casually looking a bit disheveled.

"Have you seen Jaune Arc?" She asked pointedly.

The librarian may have been a librarian, but even he could tell when someone was running from a problem, "The young man made a beeline for the exit over there."

The librarian pointed for the alternate entrance and Blake thanked him before stalking off and out the exit.

Jaune stumbled out of his hiding spot and grabbed the man's hand in thanks, "Thank you sir, I have been having the worst day of my life so far, well it either that or its best, but in my view worst."

"Care to talk about it?" the librarian asked kindly

Jaune was about to reply when he caught sight of Weiss walking past the library. Jaune ducked but Weiss already caught sight of him.

"Jaune I need to talk to you!" she yelled as she briskly walked over him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he said backing away before turning and fleeing.

Jaune didn't know whether or not her calm and cool demeanor or probable experience to dust over the years as being the Schnee Company Heiress had diminished the effect, but if Yang and Blake's experiences had been anything to go by, he wasn't going to take any chances. He bolted out of the library at his top speed only to turn the corner and run into Ruby.

"Jaune?" she asked her expression lighting up.

"NO!" he yelled, dashing away from the two teammates.

* * *

His day couldn't get any worse. If Ruby used her semblance Jaune was going to be so screwed, figuratively and (without luck) literally. He heard Weiss and Ruby call him and he turned the corner of a hallway towards the dorms. Out of nowhere, he got yanked inside a classroom and the door shut behind him. He looked and saw Ren with a bandage wrapped around his head and Dante wrapped with a similar bandage.

"Oh thank god, Ren." Jaune lay back against the ground.

"Oi! What am I? Chopped Liver?" Dante grumbled as he locked the door.

Jaune, "Hey Dante."

Ren looked grumpy, given what he had gone through though, Jaune couldn't blame him.

"So what now? My scroll is off and I am stuck here for the foreseeable future unless we figure out what's wrong with me and we fix it." Jaune said nervously.

"Well, we sent Team METL to get Ozpin, just so you know they laughed when told of your situation and promised to give you a wide berth."Ren said, "Lorenzo and his teammates are trying to mislead other from this area so that you can use this place as a rest stop."

Jaune sighed in relief, "Okay, but everyone is bound to check here sooner or later, what then?"

Ren shrugged, "You could throw yourself out the window…"

Jaune glowered at his friend, "Not funny, I just want this nightmare to end…"

Right then the door shook on its frame and Jaune almost yelped. He scrambled behind one of the desks and Dante asked, "Who is it."

A certain fiery blonde replied, "Is Jaune there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was really understanding why his mom had cautioned him against a woman's drive to get something.

THIS WAS RIDICULOUS.

"Urmm... Jaune Arc isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep - beeeep~," Dante said.

"Can I come in then?" Yang pressed against the door.

"Sorry Blonde and Beautiful, but I ain't lettin' you in!" Dante said sitting against the door.

"Oh...? Why not?!"

"Urmm... Lorenzo's in heat - you know how Faunuses do that stuff; it's his time of the year again, and I'm trying to keep him from getting out and molesting anyone, and I don't think you or your teammates would appreciate the concept of him... You know...?"

"I saw him at a corner of the hallway trying to lead me away from here." Yang said, the beginning edge of annoyance entering her voice, "I wouldn't recommend lying to me again Dante…Now let me in."

Jaune scrambled under a desk, if Yang blew open the door, he was going to take cover. When she got mad, she would warp the floor with the massive amounts of fire and aura she would emit. Ren seemed to share the same idea as he ducked behind another desk peering over the edge.

Jaune really didn't want to turn into extra-crispy Jaune.

"Why do you want to get in this room, huh? Maybe I am having me time and just contemplating my existence in the universe or something deep like that." Dante said, keeping the door shut.

Yang apparently lost patience at this point because she slammed her hand against the door breaking through it. Her hand was also glowing with heat and wisps of flames. Dante jumped back and pulled out a detonator. A crazy smile appeared on his face. Then the door was blown off its hinges and crashed into the teacher's podium.

Jaune looked at Ren, "YOU LET HIM RIG THE ROOM WITH EXPLOSIVES?!" he hissed furiously.

Ren eyes were wide with panic as he shot back, "How the hell was I supposed to know? They told me this room was the best protected!"

Dante took a step back as Yang walked in, "Okay Yang, let's not do something rash. I don't want to blow up the ro- oh who the hell am I kidding? I want to blow up the room to kingdom come and you are giving me the perfect excuse!"

Yang zeroed in on Jaune, "Hello again, killer. You got away last time but not this time~" she practically sang.

Jaune ran over to Ren and grabbed his waist lifting him up like a shot-put, Ren actually yelped, "Jaune what the hell are you doing?!"

"Yang, I have a Ren, and I am not afraid to use him as a weapon if need be." Jaune said in a wavering voice, "Or a substitute, I can make do with anything that buys me time."

"JAUNE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Ren screeched angrily.

Yang stalked forward and Dante grinned like a madman, "I WARNED YOU."

Jaune screamed and swung Ren under his arm and booked it through a window as the room exploded in a burst of dust powered elements. Maniacal laughter and Yang's yell of protest flowed the battered males of Team JNPR as they were thrown through a wall due to the sheer force of the blast. Both Ren and Jaune groaned as they got to their feet, Jaune used what he could of his aura to shield them.

"Thanks for the save." Ren said weakly, leaning on Jaune's shoulder.

"Dante is…Dante, he would have pushed the trigger sooner or later; I got the hell out of there when he quipped, besides I don't like to leave allies behind." Jaune mumbled, "Well at least Yang seems to be out of the picture for a bit…"

No sooner than Jaune said that and Yang landed in front of them, clothing a bit singed and trailing smoke but otherwise completely fine. She brushed some ash and wood splinters off her clothing and lunged forward, ripping part of Jaune's hoodie and shirt in one hand and part of his jeans in the other. She threw them both down and Jaune backed into a corner, Ren hiding behind him.

"I will ravage your body until you love me Jaune…" She purred, a thin line of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, "Not let's get rid of those pesky clothes."

Jaune looked at Ren, "Ren, use your aura."

Ren looked at him, "For what-" Jaune picked him and held him over his head "JAUNE. NO. NO. NOO- Augh!"

Jaune positioned Ren up and bodily hurled him at Yang before sprinting down the hall. Ren let out a pulse of aura, protecting himself as Yang ran after Jaune knocking him sideways out of the air. Ren's head hit teh wall and he lapsed into unconsciousness. Jaune turned a corner and suddenly found himself face to face with Weiss. He didn't even get the time to turn in the opposite direction before Weiss hit him with a stasis glyph. His body went rigid and he unceremoniously collapsed with a muffled thud.

"Um…Weiss? I think you may have accidentally hit me with a stasis glyph. How about you let me out?" He asked voice trembling.

"One moment Jaune." She said.

Yang appeared around the corner and was hit by a black glyph Weiss conjured. Yang crashed into it head first and was immediately frozen to the floor. Weiss huffed and grabbed Jaune's arm and dragged him away, ignoring Yang's dazed groans. Jaune began to try to thrash but the stasis glyph had completely frozen him and he was unable to even squirm. He began to call upon his aura but Weiss threw him into a room and locked the door behind them.

Jaune panicked and began babbling with all the points that he could, "Weiss, stop! Think of your family and position! You're a Schnee, heiress of the entire Schnee Company to boot! Think of how this would look! For the love of God Weiss, you don't even like me or find me attractive!"

Weiss blinked, but continues on her eyes focused on Jaune's exposed upper right chest, "I beg to differ, but honestly when did you start growing some muscle, hmm?"

"Okay, Weiss; please focus on what you are about to do, and think –for a good long time- how this will affect your character and pride and all that other stuff I never really understood about being high class!"

Weiss proceeded to pull off the rest of Jaune's hoodie and shirt.

Jaune was done.

Yes, Weiss was a beautiful angel to him.

Yes, he would have jumped at this chance when he had first arrived at Beacon.

Yes, if he would ever woo her, he would do his best to make her happy.

Yes, he would show that if nothing else he would try to be a good boyfriend.

But she had told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't want to hear this nonsense or she would chuck him into a lake a freeze the top over. Jaune had backed off and realized that Weiss would never really consider him in anything more than an acquaintance, so he gave up, and realized that he was fine with just being friends.

But this was not something he wanted her to be mulling over in regret. He had already been running from most of friends and Pyrrha, one person who blindly put her trust in his abilities, and by god he was tired.

He roared in pure frustration, willing his aura to explode from his body with all the anger and revulsion he was feeling in the current situation. His aura responded with a massive explosion. Pure aura saturated the air, blowing apart the walls to the room and sending a concussive wave of power originating from where he was.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, a second wave flashing from his body.

Weiss hit the wall and crumpled to the ground unconscious. Jaune felt a flicker of remorse, but he was more than angry enough to brush it off as it appeared. He hesitated and checked Weiss to make sure she was fine, finding it was just a bruise and bump on her head and nothing more. Sighing, he stalked out the door and made his way to Ozpin's office, pulling on the tattered jacket and shirt he had been wearing. He violently reigned in his aura which was swirling around him like a storm of white fire. He got ready to leap up into the rafter and kept a sharp lookout for the one person who taught him how to crawl along these.

Just then Ruby walked around the corner, her eyes gleaming as they landed on Jaune.

"Hey Jaune!" she practically squeal.

"Oh lord Monty in the everlasting heavens…" Jaune muttered, "Spare me."

Jaune backed up as Ruby jumped forward and tackled him. Jaune knew talking wouldn't work so instead he used Ruby relatively lighter weight against her and threw her over his shoulder. Ruby gracefully flipped in midair and landed before rushing forward. At least she wasn't using Crescent Rose. Ruby's hand began to inch towards the mechashift scythe. Jaune fumbled for his shield, and in that moment of distraction Ruby tackled him and knocked him against the wall.

Ruby grabbed what remained of his collar and pressed her lips against his face as he twisted to the side in order to dodge lip on lip contact. Jaune tried to grapple Ruby off, but despite her size Ruby was deceptively strong, as if her weapon wasn't enough of an indication of her massive strength. She flipped him so he landed heavily on the floor, the breath forcibly pushed out of his lungs. She then straddled his stomach; Jaune was terrified, Ruby was fifteen.

FIFTEEN.

Not to mention when this was over, and by god he would find a cure, Yang would castrate him, Weiss would probably castrate him, hell any woman he had come into contact with would castrate him! Jaune grabbed Ruby's shoulders and rolled over, looming over her. He quickly jumped back, and nearly stumbled.

"Aw, and here I thought you were going to get into it…" She whined, "Oh wel no more playing nice I guess…"

And with that she produced a role of duct tape. Jaune's eyes widened with fear.

"Sorry Jaune, you won't escape." She smiled like a serial killer.

Jaune panicked but before she could move forward, though a mound of green dust hit her in the face.

Her silver eyes became cloudy and she slumped down, Jaune rushed forward and caught her. Jaune looked up and saw Erik, actually grinning in stark contrast to his usual apathetic expression. He shook a vial of green dust which glowed faintly as the contents mixed and mingled.

"You're in luck, Jaune." Erik said, twirling the vial, "Turns out Ozpin had run into this before, and while he does have a cure, it isn't exactly…readily available. These should allow whichever individual you use it on to resist the effects of the pheromone dust."

"The what?" Jaune asked, almost disbelieving, there was a chance this could be resolved! Possibly soon!

"The dust forces your body to practically over and mass produce pheromones and unconscious signals that you are the best guy to… be with." Erik said, "This vial and the one I just used on Ruby is all Ozpin has, the cure will take quite some time to manufacture, and also he warns you not to destroy the school and to tell Dante that if he rigs a room with that much dust again, Ozpin will person order Ms. Goodwitch to reprimand him in any way she sees fit."

"Wait what dust? The only dust I have used was in my arrows and daggers...wait do you mean..." Jaune trailed off, thinking of the store he crashed through.

"At some point you were hit with dust right? Well whatever it was was is apparently called pheromone dust, Ozpin sympathizes, he says he had accidentally stumbled into it as a youth." Erik chuckled lowly.

Jaune nearly burst into laughter as he imagined Ozpin running as fast as he could due to a horde of women, including Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He caught the vial of dust as Erik tossed it to him.

Ruby groaned and shook her head, "Jaune? What happened..." Her eyes widened when she realized what she last saw, "Where the hell is Yang? She is sooo dead!"

She hopped up and reached for Crescent Rose. She grasped the handle and was about it flip it into scythe form.

"Ruby calm down, it isn't her fault!" Jaune pleaded.

"She was about to attack you!" She yelled frustrated and red-faced.

"I got hit by pheromone dust!" Jaune said.

"What?"

Jaune sighed and began to recount his tale to the scythe user.

* * *

Ruby was on all fours, pounding the ground with her fist as her sides ached. She fell on her side and curled up, laughing.

"Only you, Jaune," she gasped out, "how in the hell does this always happen to you?"

"Search me, Ruby, I wish I knew myself. Anyway. I am thinking of holing up in my room or something, just so I can wait it out until I get that cure."

"Well then, I suggest you two get moving." Erik said and began walking away.

"Wait aren't you gonna help me out?" Jaune asked.

Erik fixed him with a quietly amused look, "You may be a nice guy Jaune, but we aren't friends yet, and I don't particularly feel like I should stick my neck out for you yet. Bye."

With a wave, Erik walked down the hall and as he turned the corner he called back, "Oh and Ruby? You are in no position to criticize others, when I got to you, you were stalking toward Jaune with duct tape."

And with that parting shot, Erik left.

"Ugh, crap. I was really hoping that wasn't going to happen..." Jaune muttered.

"Jerk!" Ruby yelled, face a shade that put Ruby's cloak and namesake to shame.

"It's fine, he is right at right at any rate, I am going to get moving, I doubt I can stay in one area before-" Jaune began. There was a loud thud and Jaune and Ruby looked to see Blake drop down from the ceiling.

"...that happens." Jaune finished somewhat lamely.

* * *

Ruby had decided to handle Blake and Jaune moved ahead, and though Jaune didn't like it he ran. He slowed to a jog as he got close to his room and breathed a sigh of relief as he lay his hand on the door.

He could do this.

He would lay low in his room.

Hide out.

Live there.

Board up the windows and doors.

And wait for the cure.

This would be a piece of cake, easy!

He pulled the door open only to see a flash of bronze as a buckler slammed into his face, knocking him out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter!**  
**Sorry but this is all I am capable of making in regards to this fanfic. Anymore, and I am sure the quality would have dropped, thanks for the overwhelming support and Merry Christmas everyone!**  
**-Y.A.R.N.**

* * *

Jaune woke with a painful and burning throb in his forehead. He also couldn't move his arms and legs. Jaune's head began to clear and Jaune began to think of what last happened…

'OH CRAP.' Jaune tried to sit upright.

He was tied to Pyrrha's bed.

Jaune swore.

"Oh good your awake." Pyrrha said.

She was sitting backwards on the desk chair and had it facing the bed. She was leaning on the backrest with her head propped on her arms.

"Pyrrha please let me go." Jaune pleaded.

He tried to activate his aura, but they wouldn't flow past his forearms. He glanced at his body and realized he was only in his torn orange t-shirt and jeans. Sigils that glowed with a faint red aura were drawn on his arms with marker. Jaune panicked, Glynda Goodwitch had explained that some sigils could be used to restrain someone's aura flow. Jaune racked his brain as he thought if a way to dispel them.

"So Jaune… I have been thinking that I was wrong to push you, but I really am tired of waiting." she continued casually, "I like you a lot, but seeing as how everyone else has gotten their eyes on you, I have to be quick otherwise I might lose my chance."

She got up and walked towards him with lust clearly showing in her eyes.

"Remember," Glynda's voice floated through his mind, "you need to either disrupt the sigil by distorting it or you can break the sigil by pushing enough aura through it to bypass the restraint, think of it like blowing air into a balloon until it pops."

If Jaune had one thing in spades, it would be his aura.

Time to use it.

ALL OF IT.

Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, 'Okay. Okay. Focu-UWAH!'

That last bit was because Pyrrha straddled his waist and pressed up against his chest. Jaune closed his eyes again and despite feeling the raging blush spreading out over his face, began to try to concentrate. Jaune was again interrupted by Pyrrha wasting no time and kissing him senseless. She tasted like cherries and sharp tang across his tongue. Jaune mentally shook himself.

He wasn't going to abuse this, he had much more respect for his friends and would never use them like that!

He gritted his teeth and closed his mind to everything as he discarded his senses.

His aura built up just beneath the sigils, and with a twist of his will, Jaune forced his aura to push against the restraints. The sigils became blurry and indistinct as white aura coursed through Jaune's body like a river, shattering the sigils. He pulled his arms and legs in, curling like a cat trying to sleep. The parts of the bed he was tied to shattered as he pulled himself free from them. He pushed Pyrrha off and tackled her slamming into the wall and knocking her out.

He glances at the vial of green dust on the table, tempted as he was to use it, he knew now was not the time. Jaune would save it for an absolute emergency. He picked up a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with black flames along the sleeves. He tied a black hoodie around his waist, grabbed his weapons, and walked out the door.

Just then, Ruby walked around the corner, looking haggard and tired.

She stumbled towards Jaune and muttered, "That pheromone dust really sucks. It is driving everyone insane. I had to fend off Blake, then Weiss came and they started fighting over you. I tried to leave, but Yang came and asked if I knew where you were. I denied it, but they thought I was lying. I mean I was, but I am kinda good at lying. Team VILT came and Velvet is chasing you too, they will be here any minute."

Jaune picked her up bridal style, "Ruby you need rest, I'll carry you to Ozpin's office, we will hole up there and hopefully help Professor Ozpin fix up the antidote to this mess quicker."

Ruby blushed, "Right…" she mumbled, "C'mon."

Jaune began to run when at the end of the hall practically exploded with multiple people piling in the end of the hall. Jaune and Ruby paled.

"AHA! Ruby did know where you were!" Weiss accused.

"I want to be hugged by Jaune too…" Yang pouted.

"You ditched me Jaune…not very nice…" Blake said a malicious aura surrounding her.

"Jaune! There you are!" Velvet said.

Several other girls followed them into the hallway.

Jaune knew what he had to do.

It was the only real choice in the end.

Jaune booked it down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ruby was clinging onto his back as he ran, "You have to go faster otherwise Weiss will catch up!"

"I can't I am already using my aura!" he wailed.

Weiss was already catching up using her glyphs while Yang rocketed forwards using the thrust from her gauntlets. Blake was using her aura to augment her abilities as well.

Jaune was nearly sobbing as the girls he had been trying to avoid slowly but steadily gained on him as he ran for the headmaster's office.

* * *

Cardin's day wasn't bad.

In fact it was pretty good.

He had gotten better grades in a test than he expected.

He had a great breakfast.

He hadn't dealt with Jaune or any Faunus trash.

He grinned as he strutted down the hall with his team in tow. He was just about to head to his dorm room as he heard what sounded like a stampede heading in his direction. The commotion turned the corner and what he saw he didn't comprehend.

Jaune was running and sobbing with his friend Ruby clinging to his back.

Behind him seemed to be almost the entire female population of Beacon, chasing him down with a hungry look in their eyes.

Jaune locked eyes with Cardin and a gleam entered his ocean eyes.

He ran up and grabbed Cardin before turning. "ARC STYLE METHOD OF ATTCK!" Jaune bellowed, "CARDIN WINCHESTER OVER-THE-SHOULDER THROW!"

Jaune flung Cardin into the stampede, Cardin only had the time to scream as he made contact with wall of females and was stampeded over.

Jaune flung the rest of Team CRDL into the oncoming horde in an attempt to slow them down. Not that it worked in slowing the horde of lustful women down, but it did hurt CRDL and was funny.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby zigged and zagged through the halls. Finally, they lost the horde around a turn and bolted for Ozpin's office. Jaune stumbled into the office and slammed the door shut and deposited Ruby onto the floor. Ruby grabbed her weapon and braced it against the door. Ozpin was standing and holding a vial of the green dust and was about to mix it into a flashing clear liquid.

"Hello, Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose. Is there any reason why you decided to come to my office?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"It's the last place to look for me." Jaune replied, still trying to catch his breath and sitting on the floor.

"Plus we were really hoping that you had finished, when my sister wants something, she goes beyond all reason normally!" Ruby said desperately, "Coupled with this weird dust, Jaune is going to die!"

Jaune huffed exhaustedly, "Thanks, for the reinforced terror Ruby…"

Ozpin mixed the two vials together and corked the top before shaking the vial hard, "This is the antidote, but" he interjected at Jaune's relieved look, "as it will drastically shorten the time of the pheromone dust, it drastically increases the effect."

Jaune looked horrified, "IT CAN GET WORSE? DRASTICALLY WORSE?!"

"Yes."

"Okay," Jaune rubbed a hand over his face wearily, "How long will this shorten the time to?"

"One day."

"And how bad will it get?"

"Women naturally gravitate towards you as your range spreads out a lot farther."

Jaune swallowed heavily. He needed to end this quickly, he strode forward and took the vial. Jaune stared at the mix with an analyzing look. Before drinking it he used his aura and placed all the furniture possible against the door. He took the vial and drained it in one gulp.

Ozpin sighed, "I hope they don't feel it's important to break the door down."

"What do you mea-"

WHAM!

The door rattled and the furniture –all of the piled furniture- inched back away from the door. Jaune and Ruby bolted behind Ozpin who began to back away from the door.

"Is there any point to try to lie?" Jaune asked voice quivering?

"No." Ozpin murmured.

"Do we run?" Ruby whimpered as the door shook again.

"We wait until the door breaks." Ozpin replied, his hand tightening on his cane, "Actually Jaune got my desk; you should compose your epitaph."

Jaune gave a cross between a snarl and a whimper. The two students hid behind the headmaster and suddenly Ozpin pushed them to the side, towards the widows.

WHAM!

The door was about to open.

"Be prepared to run." was all Ozpin said.

"Hey Jaune…can you-"

"No Ruby I am not carrying you!" Jaune said, "You're faster than me as it is."

WHAM!

The door opened and the furniture was shoved away as Teams RWBY's remaining members pushed their way in. Jaune let out a scream, and promptly flung himself out the widow instead of opening it.

Ozpin sighed as Ruby leaned out the now broke window screaming, "JAUNE?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

A faint reply of, "Let me get back to you on that when I can feel my legs again…" came back.

Ruby muttered a quick, "Sorry Professor Ozpin!" and jumped out the window.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as the girls quickly backtracked their way heading for the courtyard.

Jaune really reminded him of himself, especially with this little escapade.

* * *

Ruby panted as she stumbled along the path, Jaune leaning heavily on her.

"Gah! What the hell do you eat? Bricks?" she growled.

"Sorry…" he grumbled.

"Why the hell did you even jump and not use your aura to help cushion the fall?" she hissed.

"It was instinctive!" He said, "I didn't expect my legs to collapse from that, then again they were pretty strained from all the running… Well anyway my aura is still healing them up, but I still can't walk on my own yet, I just need another 45 seconds..."  
The relative silence was shattered by the sound of an approaching group of people. Jaune and Ruby both glanced at each other and began to run faster. Jaune began to pump his legs full of aura, healing them as much as he could with as little time necessary. They turned the corner and hear a shout of "THIS WAY!" by a certain fiery blonde.

Jaune took a deep breath, his legs started to respond and he shoved Ruby off his shoulder with a yell of, "Run right!"

He ran as fast as he could using his aura while Ruby veered off to the right. He could evade them for a day. He need to be strategic about this, it was practically a game of cat and mouse. Jaune had much worse odds than this and wasn't scared, he was pissed. He wanted a nice day off. Instead he had gotten a nightmare.

He dashed forwards, ignoring the calls of his now rioting admirers, and drew his sword. He wasn't going to make it easy. He covered his sword in yellow dust and drove it into the sword and swung backwards, a wall of lighting ran diagonally across the floor and stopped the charge momentarily. He whirled back, he had been having a terrible day, and it was far past time for his day to look up again!

* * *

No dice on the better day thing.

He had been running continuously for the better part of several hours. He was hungry, parched, tired, and really just wanted to find a quiet place to rest.

Jaune twisted around another pair of hands stretching out towards him. He drew an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it into the ground, sending out a wave of fire. Jaune shielded himself self with aura jumping up into the air and allowing the force of the blast pushing over the group. He fingered the green vial that had the dust cure, he didn't know if it would work, but he really didn't have a choice, he charged the vial with aura until it was shimmering with white fire. He flung it at his best friends.

The green cloud of dust covered everything. He ran while they coughed and tried to wave away the green smoke. Unbeknownst to Jaune, he had just cured quite a few of the people who had been chasing him, the downside that was the last of his defense. Jaune ran onto the cliffs and stood teetering on the edge. He bit his lower lip, and glanced behind him. He was on his last legs, if he stopped for a moment his body would undoubted realize exactly how tired his body was.

And it did.

Jaune sunk to the floor, breathing like he had just run a marathon…because he had marathon. His legs were burning, his lungs felt like empty sacs of weight, and every breath whistling down his throat like ice-cold sandpaper. He was in agony. He began to run his already depleted aura through his body, feeling fatigued and strained. He glanced at hi scroll, just a few more hours and he would be done with this.

The problem: Jaune just didn't have any more hours left in him, he didn't even think he had a minute left.

Jaune body refused to move and he knew he was barely awake as it was…

Jaune gave up, he couldn't move, and had little to no aura left, he struggled for a moment with his heavy eyelids but it was a hopeless situation

Jaune eyes slipped closed and with a desolate and pained groan, he sank into the cold shadows of unconsciousness.

* * *

Jaune body was warm and comfortable, and frankly he wasn't moving which felt and was a fantastic change of pace for Jaune. He remembered why and eyes shot open as he scrambled about, trying to run. Instead of moving like they were supposed to, his legs felt like jelly and he slid out of his bed he was in and collapsed in a heap. Jaune sat up on his elbows as he saw a pair of polished shoes next to him.

He looked up to see an amused Ozpin looking down on him with a small smile, "Finally awake are we?"

"Where am I?" Jaune asked, he looked around and saw he was in what resembled a hospital room.

"The medical ward in Beacon. After you passed out, Miss Rose and a few of your other friends hauled you here and blocked the door as much as they could, which wasn't attacked once during the rest of the duration of the pheromone dust effects. Surprisingly by supercharging that last vial of dust of the cure, you actually threw off some of your…pursuer's abilities and even cured a few on the spot. There was a bit of an embarrassing phase for everyone when they came to their senses. Teams JNPR, RWBY, and VILT her team are eagerly waiting your recovery in order to apologize."

"Oh…you are sure they are cured?" Jaune asked eyeing the door with a skeptical expression.

"Yes, I am quite sure. Everyone is feeling horrified and extremely regretful of putting you in that predicament, although some of the female students are surprised you didn't take advantage of the situation." Ozpin said, grinning down at Jaune, "You may have gotten some actual admirers from that."

Jaune heaved a massive groan, "I would never do that to anyone, whether or not I actually liked them, it was the dust not me. I respect whatever people are feeling and I refuse to hurt someone like that. I just hope this thing will fade and things will go back to normal…well as normal as things get around here…"

Ozpin chuckled lightly and helped Jaune back into his bed, "I'll send your friends in then Mr. Arc please tell them not to strain you, oh and one last thing." Ozpin smirked, "Team CRDL was found with boot marks all over their face and bodies; would you happen to know anything about that?"

Jaune smiled, "Not at all."

* * *

It was funny to see the girls immediately yelling apologies when they were allowed to see him, trying to explain they weren't even sure what came over them. Jaune laughed it off and responded by simply asking them to take him out for a few dates before things got so serious. Jaune immediately cringed as Weiss made to move towards him before restraining herself.

"Shut up…" she mumbled her face red.

"Deal…" Yang replied, smirking.

Blake hid her beet red face behind her book.

Velvet flushed hid behind Lorenzo, who laughed out loud.

Ruby huffed before giggling.

Pyrrha turned as deep a red as her hair but replied, "Aright." All the same.

Nora let out a sheepish giggle and stood behind Ren.

They all joked and laughed about Jaune's experiences –at his expense- before he mumbled an irritated shut up. They all asked about what happened, and as he explained people either laughed or wanted to crawl under a rock for the rest of eternity. Jaune yawned as he finished his story, glancing over a few parts that would have embarrassed his friends and made sure they knew he had not 'taken advantage' of them.

Soon, Glynda rushed them all out as soon said Jaune said began to feel tired.

* * *

[One Week Later]

Jaune was in much better condition. Things were pretty much back to normal and Jaune was once again well situated in his classes and life. What he didn't know is that several people had stumbled across his reasons as to why he wasn't taking advantage of the situation and now he as seen as the most considerate gentleman to walk the halls. What more, other male students were in awe of his restrain or called him a coward.

He didn't mind.

What Jaune was also unknowing how was how his female friends now felt towards him as a result of the fiasco. They had believed he would be pleased with what happened. He vehemently refused.

"Are you kidding? That was hell, I mean, I don't know if it's every man's stereotypical dream for that sort of thing, but it sure as hell isn't mine! I want to find my significant other through actual feelings not some drug that made me overproduce pheromones!" He said.

The simplicity and nobility of that struck a chord in all of the girls he had made friends with, if anything, they began to truly LIKE him.

Of course he didn't know.

YET.

* * *

**END!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story.**  
**You all give me the drive to keep writing! If you have any story ideas you think I can get behind, launch me a PM, since I have an opening now that I finished one story. I was thinking of doing a JauneXYang fic, since I have nothing really better to do and so forth, but hey I am open to suggestions!**  
**Again, thanks to all of you.**


End file.
